Equestria
Equestria has lived in harmony for over a millennium under the guidance of Princess Celestia. The nation has faced many minor threats in the recent past and has prevailed with the Power of Friendship and forgiveness. However, circumstances seem to be changing as Equestria's enemies have roused themselves and are now a credible threat. The peace-loving nation of ponies now finds itself in a new world with foes not only at their borders, but among their numbers as well. How will Equestria approach the troubling times ahead? Wiill Friendship and Harmony still be its mantra?. . Lore The Equestrian Founding An ancient land whose exact origins are shrouded in myth and legend, Equestria is the nation of ponykind, three equine races who unified to face a hostile world - Earth Ponies, with strength and affinity for growth and life, Pegasi, able to fly and manipulate weather, and Unicorns, spellcasters with horns capable of impressive feats of magic. The new alliance proved fruitful, and great pony heroes arose, protecting the fledgeling nation. The wisest and most powerful amongst them, Starswirl the Bearded, recognised the potential of two young Alicorns, rare and legendary ponies possessing the traits of all 3 races. He crowned the alicorn sisters Luna and Celestia as Princesses of Equestria, tasking them with ruling and protecting the land from harm. Celestia and Luna soon realised their destinies to wield control over the Sun and Moon respectively. The Princesses defended the Kingdom through its early days from monsters, demigods and disaster, and in doing so, they discovered the Tree of Harmony, wielding the magic of its six Elements (Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Magic, Loyalty and Generosity). They established friendly relations with the neighbouring Crystal Empire, a kingdom of crystal ponies, who embraced Alicorn rule under the Amore dynasty and wielded the magic of the powerful crystals that grew in their domain, prospering under the power of its powerful core, the Crystal Heart. The Fall of the Crystal Empire and The Long Peace However this age of expansion and victory would not last. A twisted unicorn of shadow, Sombra, rose in the Crystal Empire, overthrowing the Amore dynasty and enslaving the populace. Celestia and Luna used the Elements of Harmony to defeat and banish him to the frozen north. But Sombra, bitter with his imminent imprisonment, cursed the Crystal Empire, locking it away along with him. Where once a proud city stood, only an icy wasteland remained. The Princesses returned to their stewardship of Equestria. But Princess Luna, given responsibility for the night, grew lonely and resentful as ponies shunned the night, preferring to play and work in the light of her sister's day. She became twisted and possessed by dark magic, transforming into the "wicked mare of darkness", Nightmare Moon. Attempting to impose perpetual night and rule alone, Nightmare Moon confronted Celestia. With a heavy heart, Celestia wielded the elements of Harmony, defeating her sister and locking her away on the moon. Mournful but resolute, Celestia ruled Equestria under the mantle of Harmony and its guiding philosophy of cooperation, friendship and trust, supported by careful management of ecological and climactic balance. Peace and calm reigned, and the years grew into centuries. Empires rose and fell, but Equestria remained. Unchanging. Idyllic. Stagnant. The Stirrings of Change Centuries passed, and Celestia never spoke of the times before she banished Luna. History fell into myth. But slowly change began to stir. The continent of Griffonia was discovered and Equestria founded the colony of New Mareland in 649ALB. Magic-tech, steam power and electricity transformed pastoral villages into bustling cities and the printing press made literacy possible for the masses. Railways advanced settlements south into Buffalo territory, while archaeologists and adventures pressed deep into jungles to unearth ancient relics and magic. Friendships strained as the harmony of the village gave way to the chaos of the city and free market. And with change came strife. In 979ALB, New Mareland, which had heavily invested in the growing markets of the Griffon Empire, suffered economic disaster as the Griffon Empire collapsed into warring states and revolutionary uprisings. Separated by distance and already overextended, Equestria declined to provide substantial assistance. In 991ALB the northern Equestrian city of Stalliongrad faced crop failure and impending famine. The growing Equestrian capitalist class charged extortionate rates for food and refused to drop prices. Revolutionaries began to speak of an alternative system, where all are equal. A zealous crackdown by the Equestrian Guard sparked an uprising and Stalliongrad's secession from Equestria as a Communist state. Shocked by the crackdown and ensuing violence, Celestia withdrew her forces from Stalliongrad and fired her Captain of the Guard. The Return of Nightmare Moon and the New Princesses In the capital of Canterlot, as the 1000th year of Nightmare Moon's banishment approached, ancient prophesies whispered of her escape. Celestia entrusted her hopes to her star magical protege, the young unicorn Twilight Sparkle, whom she dispatched to Ponyville to learn about Friendship and Harmony. As feared, Nightmare Moon escaped her bonds, defeated Celestia and destroyed the Elements of Harmony. But Celestia's gamble paid off, and Twilight Sparkle and her new-found friends (Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie) were able to incarnate as the avatars of the Elements of Harmony, purifying Nightmare Moon and restoring Princess Luna to herself. The dual monarchy was restored even as Equestria was faced with new challenges. But increasing tensions with the Buffalo tribes and the escape of chaotic demigod Discord paled in comparison to the surprise invasion of Changelings in 1002ALB, a race of insectlike shape shifters from the north who fed on the love of their victims. By infiltrating the palace and replacing alicorn Princess Cadance of the Amore dynasty, Queen Chrysalis and her hive were able to swarm Canterlot by surprise, capturing both Luna and Celestia. Only Twilight Sparkle's last minute intervention defeated Queen Chrysalis and drove her changelings from the city. In recognition of their protection, Celestia permanently entrusted the Elements to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. No longer the holders of the Elements of Harmony, Celestia and Luna's banishment spell on Sombra and the Crystal Empire faded, returning them to Equestria. Twilight and her friends restored the Crystal Empire's Crystal Heart and drove off Sombra, this time keeping the Crystal Empire intact. Princess Cadence was appointed the Empire's head and the Amore dynasty once again ruled the Crystal Empire. Twilight's heroism, her magical achievements and her growth as a wielder of Harmony culminated in her ascension into an alicorn form, and she was crowned as the Princess of Friendship by Princess Celestia. Present Day and the Coming Storm With four alicorn princesses now supporting Equestria and Harmony, Harmonic principles are beginning to re-emerge in the rapidly changing modern world and Equestria is making itself felt again. Recent ambassadorial efforts with the Yaks have borne fruit, and the new dragon Queen Ember has tentatively begun to experiment with harmonic principles. A new School of Friendship, established by Twilight Sparkle to promote peace and understanding between promising future elites of the various races, is representative of Equestria's hopes. At the same time, conflict appears to be the new normal, with Equestria only narrowly defeating very recent invasions by the Storm King and the demonic Tirek, thanks to the efforts of the Princess of Friendship and her friends. Ponies are beginning to question the reliance on the Elements of Harmony and obvious lack of military preparation. To answer their concerns, Celestia has called for a comprehensive review of external threats and current Equestrian preparedness. And in the north, the Changeling Hive stirs, eager for revenge. Gameplay and Strategy Starting Situation Equestria starts as a continental superpower, with a large industrial base, respectable army, and two puppets (Crystal Empire and the Commonwealth of New Mareland). Like the USA in Vanilla HOI, this strength is offset by its peaceful nature - it's national spirits slow research and military expansion, which cannot be fully removed without the onset of war or high World Tension. Threats and Opportunities * Changelings - ''' the primary threat to Equestria. They will subjugate Olenia before invading Equestria when they are ready. * '''Olenia -''' the deer nation is non aligned, its leader having overthrown the pro Equestria Harmonic government under Queen Velvet. Olenia may attempt a civil war restore to Velvet without Equestrian interference, but Equestrian focuses offer the ability to influence the government and ultimately spark a civil war. An early installation of Queen Velvet allows Equestria to guarantee, greatly hindering changeling expansion and potentially pulling Equestria into the war at an earlier, stronger stage. * 'Crystal Empire '- Although an integrated puppet, the Crystal Empire may use focuses to become independent via the Communist Path, or releasing Sombra. The release of Sombra will spark a civil war. Equestria will be unable to intervene for a substantial period, though eventually a wargoal against Sombra will become available. * 'Commonwealth of New Mareland - '''Similar to Australia under Britain, the Commonwelath of New Mareland may seek independence or support Equestria. Located on another continent, it is of limited use for the immediate conflicts Equestria faces, though is a useful platform for later game operations in Griffonia. * '''Stalliongrad - '''The Communist nation can be either friend or foe depending on its election for General Secretary, choosing between Vasily, Dark Wing or Sinister. Vasily will attempt to spread Communism in Equestria and elsewhere through focuses, and may even choose to actively join the fight against the changelings. It will generally respond positively to the focus requesting Stalliongradian support and join your alliance. Dark Wing will support rapprochement with Equestria and become an Equestria puppet, Sinister will pursue a militaristic policy, eventually targeting Equestria. * '''Buffalo Chiefdom - '''The buffalos block focuses for southern Equestria (and the Tenochtitlan State University research slot). It can be pressure to join Equestria, and war may be declared if it refuses. However, this will be enormously expensive in PP, war support, and stability for Equestria. Under Chieftess Strongheart the Buffalos will likely join Equestria on their own initiative, saving the player the need to waste time on those focuses. * '''Nova Griffonia - '''weak at the game beginning, Nova Griffonia will likely consolidate its power over the region. It may pose a threat to Equestria if it goes Communist and allies with Stalliongrad, or goes Fascist and wars the nearby minors and Stalliongrad. Although not a serious threat alone, it can cause headaches during a two front war during a changeling conflict. * '''Other minors - '''Yakyakistan, Jaki-Clan, the Polar Bear Communities and the Kingdom of Pingland are too small to pose a serious threat, but may be conquered by surrounding powers to grow stronger. Guarantees of the Yaks or a request for guarantee from the Harmonic penguin government offer opportunities to get involved in the region against other meddling powers. * '''The continent of Griffonia and the Griffonian Empire - '''Equestria is not well positioned for intervention across the sea until the Changeling threat is resolved, but can use guarantees to meddle if it wishes. The Griffonian Empire is likely to continue to expand and reclaim its territory from various nations, forming a rival superpower. Equestria may wish to support the Republic of Aquilea (if it forms), a harmonic Wingbardy, and the Griffon Republic in the interests of frustrating the goals of the Griffon Empire. Wartime Reforms The Urgent War Committee Focus leads to the removal of Equestria's peacetime maluses and unlocking its full power as a superpower. It is available after one of the following: * > 60% World Tension * a major justifying war or currently in an aggressive war against Equestria * a civil war * 20% surrender progress. Most commonly, this is unlocked by Chrysalis taking the 140 day "Leading the Army" focus. The player should monitor the changelings, plan accordingly , and avoid accidentally starting a 70 day focus just before the changelings begin to justify. This tree leads to a variety of new capabilities - new generals, new command staff and advisers, and new decisions unlocked to change conscription laws, economic laws and draft additional manpower from specific regions. As the tree is progressed, the player will be offered choices as to the severity of the wartime reforms - reluctant rearmament without compromising pony values, a desperate embrace of military reform and new powers for a new era of war, or a middle path between the two. These decisions will also be reflected in the Toll of War, an item in the decision tab that measures the psychological impact of the war on Celestia, and Equestria's attitude towards militarism. Post War Reforms After a major war, ponies, shocked over the radical destruction and transformation of their peaceful life, will question the wisdom of the Princess's rule, and advocate democratic reform. The player may crack down on these demonstrations, ending the chain quickly but without further bonuses, or it may hold a referendum, and embark on reforms of the government, ranging from a renewal of the existing system, or a total transformation to a Democratic Republic. Regardless, the completion of this chain will grant a variety of bonuses, greatly boosting Equestria's military strength and its ability to intervene elsewhere. If Equestria pursues a Republican path, replacing the Princesses with elected leaders, they will host an election and be granted a choice of leaders with various bonuses, shown below. |'Well Connected Diplomat Political Power Gain: +10% Trade Deal Opinion Factor: +10% Improve Relations opinion: +10% Same ideology monthly opinion: 20% Subversive activities cost: -10% |- |'Filthy Rich' |'Wealthy Industrialist' Resources to Market: -5.00% Trade Deal Opinion Factor: +15.00% Resource Gain Efficiency: +10.00% |- |'Mayor Mare' |'Grassroots Populist' Political Power Gain: +5% Monthly Population: +10.0% |- |'Copper Gearheart' |'Industrialist-Researcher' Research Time -2.5% Refinery construction speed: +5% Production efficiency Growth: +5% Production efficiency Base: +5% |- |'Maxos Eternal' |'Rural Populist' Effect of our partisans: +10% Recruitable Population Factory: 5% Monthly Population: +5.0%% Resource Gain Efficiency: +5% |- |'Ember Spark' |'Highly Decorated Trooper' Land Fort Construction Speed: +10% Coastal Fort Construction Speed: +10% Anti Air Construction Speed: +10% Radar Station Construction Speed: +5% Air Base Construction Speed: +5% Division Attack on Core Territory: +5% Division Defense on Core Territory: +5% |} Alternate Paths and Secret Mechanics Daybreaker and The Solar Empire Discussion about the "TOLL OF WAR MECHANIC" Discussion of how to achieve the solar empire, broadly what it entails, and some key events in its formation (luna starting civil war if ascended at peace, etc). This is an article about Equestria though, so ultimately should end in a link to a seperate page for the Solar Empire that covers gameplay once you actually become the solar empire. Civil War and The Lunar Empire See The Lunar Empire page for further information. In the first months of the game the player will be offered a choice to reassure Luna of Celestia's love at the expense of political power. Declining will unlock the Dark Force focus. Taking these focuses will do nothing at first, but will eventually trigger a civil war with the Lunar Empire, which is a new nation with a unique focus tree. Players may continue to play as Celestia or play the Lunar Empire under Nightmare Moon. The Lunar Empire starts with the eastern half of the continent, not including Canterlot - build accordingly beforehand and note that many industrial focuses for Equestria build in this area. Triggering the Lunar Empire civil war is one way for an Equestrian player to unlock the militaristic reforms of Equestria early in the game. Note that the Lunar Empire does not block Equestria forming the Solar Empire. A Daybreaker VS Nightmare Moon war is possible. SCIENTIST / WORKER / SOLDIER CHOICE? Communist Revolution can be more detailed than solar empire / lunar empire if Equestria doesn't have its own dedicated focus tree for communism (maybe a plan in future idk?) Secessionist States discussion of the conditions that cause states to secede and a broad overview of what they're about, as well as how you can reapproach them whilst playing as equestri National Focus Describe the national focus besides it, highlighting the multiple possible options that this nation can take and blablabla. Be creative cause I'm not. Technology Diplomacy Describe the diplomatic situation of the country. Enemies, historic rivals, lands that it controls and claims and such. Use geopolitics and past events to weave a narrative of the country's diplomatic relation to its neighbors and, if applicable, the rest of the world. Also mention factions if any. Politics National spirits Follow up by describing the political system of your country. How are leaders chosen? When? Time intervals if a democracy? is it a rule by the elite? Describe any opposing candidates/leaders and their views without spoiling much of the game. Leaders |Harmony |Alicorn Rule |Equestria |'Princess of Ponies' Stability +10% Political Power Gain +0.20 |- |'Starlight Glimmer' |Communist |Ponies Communist Party |Equestria | |- |'Chancellor Neighsay' |Fascist |Holy Sun Reign |Equestria | |- |'Prince Blueblood' |NonAligned |Three Tribes Supporters |Equestria | |} __FORCETOC__ Category:Countries